The present invention relates to information storage devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to magnetic memory devices.
Magnetic Random Access Memory (“MRAM”) is a non-volatile memory that is being considered for short-term and long-term data storage. MRAM has lower power consumption than short-term memory such as DRAM, SRAM and Flash memory. MRAM can perform read and write operations much faster (by orders of magnitude) than conventional long-term storage devices such as hard drives. In addition, the MRAM devices are more compact and consume less power than hard drives. MRAM is also being considered for embedded applications such as extremely fast processors and network appliances.
A typical MRAM device includes an array of memory cells, word lines extending along rows of the memory cells, and bit lines extending along columns of the memory cells. Each memory cell is located at a cross point of a word line and a bit line, and typically includes a single magnetic memory device (e.g., a magnetic tunnel junction) having two logic states (‘0’ and ‘1’).
It is a continuing goal to increase MRAM storage density. Increasing the storage density increases the amount of information that can be stored per unit area.